Dead mare's Wonderland
by telemicus
Summary: Sky wakes up in a strange house with no memory of why she's there or where she is. She wonders whether she should leave the house, or kill her self with the knife that's taped to her hoof.Equestria thrown into choas, ponies must do what they can to survive and nothing is stopping the ponies with devious or murderous thoughts from acting out their fantasies of Bloodshed and Rape.
1. Chapter 1

I woke with, and immediately found himself overcome with dizziness. What happened? Where am I? I rubbed my forehead trying to think, but to no avail. As I slowly scanned my surroundings, I noticed blood on my stomach. I stood up and saw that it was coming from my wing. I tapped it; There was no pain, just a broken wing. How long was I out? Where am I? my head started spinning as more questions shot through it. I stumbled into the next room, it was a living room. I noticed a clicking noise and looked down, a knife taped to my hoof with crude tape. The door said 'never open',in blood. It was my hoofwriting but I don't remember writing it.

I sat on the dirty couch it was tattered and beaten something that I, personally didn't like. I saw a toolbox on the table in front of me and opened it, a neatly kept diary and clean shiny tools, all engraved 'Sky', this was my toolbox. I opened the diary hoping to find something that would clarify my being in this filthy, house. "Today, I saw a cute mare. I wonder if she's into mare on ma-" I skipped ahead a few days. "What's going on?This infection is spreading to Manehatten, I have to get out of here."

I thought to myself, 'Get out of here? Am I supposed to leave this building?' I continued to read, "I found a group of stallions who agreed to help me out.I'm going to kill hem once I clear the city, if I don't they'll kill me or worse, Rape me. I'm not into stallions, they'll pay for their thoughts, I'll make now on the edge of Manehatten, I hear them snickering behind me as I write, their plotting it's now or never."

'I must have left Manehatten, so this isn't my house.' I walked up to the boarded-windows and peaked out into the streets, 'Sweet Celestia' The streets were covered with lithe, moving ponies. They moved with no purpose, some sprinted while others, merely limped. I fell back onto the couch and opened my diary, there must be a way out of here in it,'I don't want to die. Please, Celestia, don't let me die.'

"I'm covered in blood, It's the greatest thing ever, the feel, the taste, the warmth. I want blood to shower me while I sleep, walk, live. Survival is the key now, If you find this, if I happen to die out here, remember that. If you don't survive, you die. There's us then there's them. The living and The dead, or infected whatever makes you more comfortable, I call them Zombies. Another tip is to keep moving, never stop moving, when you stop you feel hopeless, keep moving ponies."

"Oh no, I'm trapped. I'm currently in Baltimare. I'm scared of them, for the first time, I'm scared. What was I thinking, I got cut by a Zombie, it was smart. I don't know what's happening but I refuse to become one of them, a zombie, buck that. This is going to be my last entree readers, I tried, but my nightmare is almost over. I'm going to **KILL** myself, I refuse to turn." Blood splattered the rest of the page, obscuring my vision.

'If I killed myself, why am I alive?' I shut the diary and put the knife to my neck."I'll just finish what I started" There was a bang at the door, soft at first then grew louder. 'A zombie? my voice must have carried outside the door. I'm alive to them... I'm alive.' I remove the blade from my neck and smiled,"Come and get me ya, dumb fuck." My eyes widened as the door busted down and they began to pour in. I was dead, now more than ever. 'why the buck did I say that?' I felt a warm liquid slide down my legs, I peed on myself.

I turned into the room I woke up in and tightened the door shut with the dresser. There were no window or back exits in the room it was sealed.'I don't wan't to die hear, Celestia, give me some options here.' out the corner of my eyes I say a baseball bat, Picking it up, I started to beat on the wall opposite the door. It broke apart easily, with every swing more fell away but, it wasn't big enough for me to fit through.

I heard them screaming on the other side of the door, but a support beam stopped me from continuing with my escape route. The dresser started to move forward against their pounding and at the same moment, hooves broke through the wall around it. I started to squeeze into the small hole I made, my wing protested. Pain shot through my body as my wing scrapped against the beam, causing me to buck at the ground. The dresser tipped over and the dead quickly flooded in. something wrapped around my hoof and I knew it was over.

I closed my eyes waiting for them to rip me to shreds, it never happened. I opened my eyes and I saw a mare holding my hoof. She pulled me up and I saw she had pulled me the rest of the way through the wall. The zombies pulled and reached out at the two of us as we sat in the thin ally. I looked back at the mare who saved me she smiled back, there was a look in her eyes that I must've lost long ago, hope.

"Come on lets get out of here." She pulled my hoof and I looked over my shoulder back at the wall.

The sun shined so brightly in my eyes as we ran I've never seen the pony before in my life, why was she helping me. I would've let those things kill me but she help me. We came to a crossroads it was empty unlike the other side, which was filled with things wanting to rip my face off. She let my hoof go and pulled out a map of sorts, taking a quick look she grabbed my hoof again and continued to run.

"Where are we going?"

"It don't matter where were goin', so long as we get away, now keep runnin." She let go of my hoof and sped up to a pace I could only dream of reaching. I ran as best I could to keep up and as we turned another corner a huge crowd of ponies blood stained fur, blood red eyes and they all had the same murderous look directed at us, As though they wanted to tear us to apart.

"Whoa Nelly!" The mare turned and sprinted back the other way, I followed the best I could. We came to a tall building the door had been broken down and the glass littered the ground, someone must have scavenged the place for ran up several flights of stairs the fast zombies literally on our tails. we she jumped into a roof I saw her but couldn't make it in with her, so I continued running.I came to a stop at a dead end and turned to meet my end once more.

As the first one ran up to me I ran my hoof, with the blade, into his eye. Blood splashed across my face and I repeated to stab it again then once more, repeatedly. I didn't notice the other one running up on me but when I did, I let it tackle me to the ground. I jammed my blade into it's mouth, it's head fell limp and pulled out. I stood up and started to hear the rest off them coming up the stairs.

I tiptoed into the nearest room and silently shoot the door. I heard them outside and backed up, I slipped. As i stood back up I noticed that I had fell over a dead pony. His chest was open so all his half-eaten organs presented themselves to me, my stomach growled. I licked my lips, the decomposing pony becoming more appetizing the more I stared at it. The door swung open.

The blonde mare wearing a cowboy hat walked in she shut the door silently then walked over. "I think we better climb out the window to get out of here. " Her voice was a little lower than a whisper.

My nose flared, I smelled her. I could see her veins pulse, I heard her heart beating, I was thinking of her as food. The decomposing pony didn't seem that bad either. The difference was, she was living. I stood up and nodded, "You first."

"Well, alrighty then. I can see why you don't quite trust me yet." She went over to the window and inhaled deeply as she opened it, a screeching noise betrayed her silentness. Our heads swung to the door and dust fell off the roof, telling us they were above us. She climbed out the window and I followed close behind. we ran along the fire escape-stairs. as we neared the bottom I heard them coming onto the stairs as well.

"Were are we going?" I asked as I landed beside her at the bottom."Do you even have a plan?"

The zombies jumped from several stories up and landed on their heads, killing themselves. The mare went back to her silent treatment and pulled her map back out."I'm trying to find the quickest way back to Ponyville, if I didn't notice those ponies rush inside that building, you'd be dead and I'd be out of Baltimare already."

"Yea, thanks for saving me, what's your name by the way?"

She looked back at me." names gonna have to wait, right now we better run." She turned and ran faster than she did before and vanished around the corner.

"Run?" I turned and saw a massive crowed of zombies headed my way, 'how did I not hear that' I broke into a full gallop and caught up to the mare as she came back around the corner, another group of zombies were chasing her, and cut me off. I turned down a narrow alleyway and went into a building with no door. Inside, I heard more zombies but it didn't worry me, they were the slow ones.

I came out the other side and came into a wide open area it was the one I saw out the window earlier, but it was empty now, I walked slowly to the center, I was exhausted, and had no more energy for running, I gave up. As the zombies chasing me came rushing out the building, I fell. As I did something coiled around my neck and I started to be dragged into the building I woke up in. I didn't care, I quit.

As I came in I saw the mare who kept helping me. The zombies were in their way but I didn't feel like moving, what was the point. I noticed the tools from the toolbox knocked over, it made me mad. I got up and placed them back in the toolbox. The mare waved at me from a back room and I followed, no longer feeling the need to quit. She shut the door and pushed a bed in front of it.

"My name is applejack. I'm in Baltimare because I heard there was a slim chance that one of the princesses were here, they're not. When I saw all them ponies come runin' at this building I thought that I overlooked somepony, and I guess that i did."

I held my head, another headache. I stared at her for a moment, I felt my eyes begin to haze, darkness.

* * *

Decided to do a OC story, with zombies. Bitchin, right? heh I fell like it's badass although I did write it, your entitled to your own opinion.


	2. Chapter 3

"Come on now, you can't just pass out on somepony. Come on wake up we gotta get a move on, we're gonna get got if we stay in here.

My vision came back as a haze of blended colors. I managed to make out Applejack's form, "What's going on? are we dead yet?"

"We ain't gonna die, so long as we both work together."

I turned away from her and saw the door bulging as the zombies pounded on the others side. "tell me when they break in and kill us, I quit again."

I was pulled to my hooves and dragged along a few feet, I was still tied in her rope. "Quit, quittin. The only way where going to make it out this house, is if we both work together now quit your bellyaching and lets get a move on."

"Make me. I'm tired, there's no reason to keep on running from something that's all around us. We're going to die Applejack, if not today then tomorrow, if not then, whose to say we won't die the next day?" I untangled myself from her rope and threw it at her.

She picked it up and turned to the door, it was riddled with hooves now and the sounds of screaming seemed to get louder as I noticed it. The bed rocked steadily as they hammered against it. I was overcome with fear for a moment, the dim light from the holes they made in the door was the only light that came into the room. I was tempted to open the door just so there could be more light inside the darkened room.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything I got other stuff to worry about, so if you would just let me borrow some of your tools I'll pry open-"

"No! These are mine, nopony is allowed to touch them but me." I grabbed my toolbox and held it closely to my chest.

"Then can you open up this window, for me."

"What have you ever done for me, Applejack? I don't owe you anything. Do it yourself." I glared into her eyes, "I don't owe you anything."

She sighed heavily."It won't be long until they break in here, so I guess what got you this far doesn't matter to you anymore." She went over to the boarded window and tried to rip out the tightly-nailed wood. "Not to mention I saved your flank more than once today."

My eye twitched. I opened my toolbox that bloody diary was sitting on top, i moved it and pulled out a hammer, "Move over, I got this." I put the hammer in between the boards and easily pried the first one off. Light shined into the room, then I ripped off the next. As I ripped off the last one Applejack tipped her hat.

"Your still more than welcome to come wit me if your done feelin' the need to quit."

I thought about quitting once more, "what did you mean by, something got me this far?"

She climbed out the window and looked back at me. "Most ponies who didn't have a reason to live died during the first week of this infection. Next came the honest, I may be honest, but the ones with something to drive them, lived. Those ponies are the ones who will always make it, Unless your some type of lying backstabber. You aren't, are you?"

I shook my head, "not that I know of."

"Well that's good, by the way I never caught your name."

"You didn't catch it because, I didn't tell you, my names..Call me Sky, Applejack." She looked behind her and waved goodbye.

"I guess I'll catch you later then Sky." She turned and vanished out of my sight.

The top half of the door fell over and a fat pony fell inside the room. He was nearly dead, again, already, i jammed my knife into his head. turning around I picked up my toolbox then jumped out the window. I didn't call out to her, those things thought we were still inside and I wasn't going to make them think otherwise. I saw Applejack's tail disappear around a corner a few streets down. 'Damn that's a fast pony.'

I started to catch up to her and found her breaking into a store. I followed her inside, checking to make sure that nothing was following, it was good. I saw her collecting food, I knew she knew, I was here but I wanted to see what she was doing. She looked over her shoulder at me but continued what she was doing. Slinging a bag filled with various things over her shoulder she waved for me to follow.

We went through the back door and started our way out of town, I tapped on her shoulder and she snorted."What keeps you moving Applejack?"

She kept moving but looked back at me,"My sister and her friends decided to follow me out of Ponyville, so I got to make sure they get back safely. What about you Sky?"

"I'm not entirely sure what kept me alive, I should be dead according to my diary." I kept walking and pulled out my diary."It says that I'm infected and tried to kill myself, after that it's just a bunch of blood."

A zombie ran across the street in front of us but wasn't concerned about us for some reason, it ran right by us, but didn't even look our way.

"Seems like things our finally going my way Sky. I wonder why that there pony wasn't interested in us?"

We checked the direction the pony ran from and couldn't see anything that it would run from, the other way led out of town. We ran following the fleeing Zombie and he led us to a tall tree for some reason at the last moment it turned at us and jumped at Applejack, she quickly turned and bucked it away. I looked up in the tree and saw a white pony with purple and pink hair hanging onto a branch.

"Sweetie belle's in that tree!" Applejacks urgent tone put me on alert.

"Who's sweetie belle?"

I didn't get and answer Applejack, she went running into the mass of creatures below the tree.'That's suicide.' I didn't want to decide not to die and then end up dying anyway. She jumped onto the back of a zombie then the next, she was hopping over them. I reached into my toolbox and threw my screwdriver at the back of one of their heads. It turned toward me and I smiled. It rushed me and I found myself on the ground, holding onto it's neck, keeping it's mouth away from me.

It's face was revolting magets filled an empty eye socket, blood poured out from his mouth onto my face. I stuck my hind leg under it and kicked it off of me, as it came back I jammed my knife into it's empty eye and twisted it. something landed on my back and clung to my neck, "Run!" At the sound of Applejack's voice, I ran.

"Wait." I stopped and looked back, "I forgot my screwdriver." I saw Applejack still holding onto the tree trunk and the other Zombies turn, staggering toward me. "Applejack grab my screwdriver!"

She looked at me with a shocked expression. "What?"

"My screwdriver, grab it for me."

A zombie grabbed her leg and she bucked it with her other. "I don't think I got time for that Sky."

"What! of course you do, just pick it up when you run by."

"That's not what I-" I ran, not wanting to argue. I turned and looked at the pony clinging on my neck,"where am I running to?"

"I don't know, go that way." She pointed to a small house several Zombies hung outside but their was a light on inside. I quickly made my way over and sat the white filly down she opened he door and headed inside, I turned to face the first of ponies to come at me I easily stabbed the first pony, then had to move away as the next one bit down where I just was. I brought both my hooves down on it's head and smiled as the blood splattered onto my face.

I went for the next one when a screwdriver impaled into the side of it's head. Applejack came up to me and faced the sprinting ponies behind her. "I hope you're ready for some party."

"Actually I was feeling pretty tired, guess I'll have to wait. I hope you got something decent out that store Applejack." I jumped onto the first pony pinning it to the ground as I stabbed the next one with my knife. I brought both my hooves down on the pony I had pinned down, then shifted out of the way of the next one. Applejack's rope coiled around it's neck and I bucked the next one to come at me. As I continued to kill off the ponies with Applejack I wondered, 'Why are we doing this?'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Salsa's POV

" Hey Pinkie Pie what are you doing?" I asked as I walked up to the mare who saved me the night a few weeks back. Her mane was flat and she was sharpening her sickle, while staring at the wall, she was thinking.

"I don't know Dippy, just staring at the wall I guess." she looked back at me and smiled

"Are we going to leave manhatten today, Pinkie? It's been three weeks."

She shook her head, "Nope. I still got to make sure that I've killed everything that wants to rip my throat out. Why are you in such a rush any way, Dip?"

I Tapped my hooves nervously and she stared at me honestly wanting to hear my answer "no reason really just tired of sitting around doing nothing, I can't even work on new recipes right now."

She flipped her sickle then stood on her hind legs. Placing her hoof around my neck, I felt her tongue glide over my ear. "is that why you always check the ponies I kill everyday, what are you looking for somepony special?"

"Pinkie you're being weird again."

"Oh, you think that I'm being weird? I'll show you weird, no. I'll show you something more than weird, I'll show you something scary. Who's to say that I even found somepony alive in this city? What's to say that I haven't been alone this whole time." I saw her eyes start to lose what little happiness they contained and start turning red.

"Pinkie Pie, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" Her sickle found itself buried in the table in front of us. I pushed away from her slightly and smiled, she was scaring me. "How are you doing Dippy I'm sure you're doing just fine, aren't you, aren't you feeling, just fine?" My heart started racing as she pulled her sickle from the table. " Hows about we play little game, Dip." Her eyes went bloodshot and her ears flopped rapidly. She stood on her hind legs towering over me. "you could be the zompony and I could be the zompony hunter."

My blood ran cold, Pinkie was infected, how could I not have noticed? "Pinkie are you feeling okay?" my words didn't reach her, she was too far gone. My flank hit the wall, I was cornered Pinkie wasn't moving, probably trying to fight the infection still. I quickly ran passed her and out the door I ran down the hall, then heard Pinkie's hooves running up behind me.I ran down the stairs that led outside and threw myself into them. Looking back I saw her sickle flying toward me and barely managed to avoided it .

" where are you going Dip!" She suddenly fell and coughed up blood. Her hair puffed back out and she slowly raised her head. I stared at her as she reached for her sickle, " I guess that you know now, huh Salsa?" I nodded. "well I guess you would've found out eventually, I just assumed that I could keep it under control till I got back to Ponyville."

"But, I never saw you get bit before."

"I know, I never got bit i don't know what caused it on day I'm fine the next day I-." She stopped and looked at me, "look out!" I felt her sickle pass by my face, turning I saw a zompony staring at me with a sickle sticking out it's head.

"Th-Thank you."

Wiping her mouth she smiled, "See I got it under control, and I think that's the last pony here, so we can go now salsa. We can leave." I saw the happiness leaving her eyes once again, it was taking all her will power to control her infection.

"Pinkie Pie!" Her eyes shot up at me, I froze, She stood up and staggered toward me, her eyes switching between happy and zompony with every step. "If we go to Ponyville is their somepony who could help you?" Her body hit the floor once more and she was breathing heavily, sweating. "Pinkie Pie?


	3. Chapter 4

Still with Salsa

* * *

"Pinkie! wake up." I placed my hooves under her and lifted her up,"Come on snap out of it pinkie."

I wasn't scared of anymore Zomponies coming after us, she did a pretty good job out cleaning out Manehatten on her own. Still, for some reason, I felt like there was still a danger of being here. I slapped her face several times but she was still out cold I needed something to wake her up, somthing that would..I looked at her sickle that was still on the ground, something that would shock her awake.

"Hold on a second Pinkie Pie I got this." I reached forward toward her sickle and as I did so a hoof came down on mine. I looked up and saw a blue pegasus he had blood stained on his wings and the sun blocked me from seeing his face. He reached down and grabbed Pinkie's blade.

With a smile he said,"Why hello there little lady. I didn't see you there." He grabbed my hair and pulled me off of Pinkie. "You know I've been watching you two for quite some time, I was begging to wonder if she'd ever fall to the infection I injected into her."

"Who the buck are you?" He quickly placed her sickle to my neck. I felt it barely tear into my neck, feeling a drop of blood slide down my neck, I kicked him in the crouch. I quickly placed Pinkie pie onto my back while he regained his composure.

"I'll find you, I own this city!" I heard him shout but didn't care for what he had to say, why was he here, isn't everypony supposed to be dead. I guess you'd have to be a complete idiot not to leave town when things start hitting the fan, I wonder how many crazies are actually in this city still. I stopped and took a short breath, Pinkie's heavier than she looks. I felt her toss on my back and looked back at her, still out cold.

"Anytime you wanna wake up pinkie would be just fine."

"You ain't going no were!" I looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of the pegasus from earlier, right before he slammed into me. I fell to the ground and pinkie fell out of my reach as I crawled toward her. He bucked me into the building behind us. I got to my hooves and stared, wide-eyed, as he headed for pinkie.

"Leave her alone!"

He whipped his head around and glared, into my eyes. "Why should I? Celestia didn't care what happened to my family, why should I care about what happens to some mare with an infection, she's as good as dead already."

"I'll rip your bucking head off if you even touch a single curl in her head."

He smiled slyly and hovered his hoof above her head.

"Don't do it!"

His hoof went closer to her head, "Imma do it."

"I'm so, BUCKING SERIOUS. Do not. Touch. Her mane." I prepared to jump on him as I watched his hoof disappear into her mane. "I told you not to touch her!"

He rolled his eyes and picked Pinkie Pie up. "Hey look at me I'm super zombie slayer don't worry about me Dippy I can handle anything. Slash. Slash. Slash, Slash!" he said in his most feminine voice.

I felt my eye twitch as my heart began to race, what am I supposed to do. He touched her, If Pinkie hadn't told me it was okay to take off that knife I would've already charged at him. I looked up at pinkie as he continued to dance around with her unconscious body. "Pinkie Pie now would be a good time to wake up. What would the Cakes say if you were to suddenly disappear?" I saw one of her eyes slowly open.

"She can't hear you! Even if she could there's no guarantee that she would even be the same mare she was when you met."

I sprung from the ground and tackled him to the ground, I rose my hoof and tried to stomp on him but he just guarded his face. I was flung off of him then felt his hooves wrap around my neck, he pressed down on my windpipe and I started to see black spots cloud the edge of my vision. I pushed on his face trying to get him to let go, but he wouldn't, he was to strong...Darkness.

* * *

Yes! time for Sky's Pov.

* * *

Me and Applejack, were leaning against the side of the abandoned shack, it didn't take us more than three minutes to finish off the last of the zombies. At least things were calm now and we didn't have to worry about any unwanted visitors from our current position. As I stared back at Baltimare I swore I still saw ponies running for their lives, maybe they just didn't want to leave. This might be their home and they're willing to defend it with their lives.

"Hey Surgarcube why dont we go ahead and get a move on I'm bettin my sis is worried sick about me."

"Neh. Applejack, don't call me Sugarcube, my name's Sky. That's all I'm going to respond to."

"Alright. Alright, then sky, why don't you and I start heading back to Ponyville."

I snorted, "Ponyville? I'm still surprised that one horse town made it on the map, it's so boring."

"Hey! don't you talk about Ponyville like that or I'll-"

Sweetie Belle opened up the door with a paniced look on her face, "Applejack! Applebloom and Scootaloo were in trouble so I came to get you you gotta save them."

"What you talkin about Sweetie Belle I made sure you were hunkered down before I left." Applejack stood and so did I.

"You did but after you left these weird ponies showed up and said they were going to...Well it wasn't good."

Applejack tossed Sweetie Belle onto her back and ran."I swear if somepony so much as laid a hoof on mah sis, They're gonna be in a world of hurt."

We came to what appeared to be a massive warehouse and outside, several ponies patrolled, wearing gun reins. She sat Sweetie Belle down and placed her hat on her head. "Now don't let nopony sneak up on you Sugarcube. We'll be right back."

"Wait.[b]We'll[/b] be right back, what do you mean we, I kinda like my head where it is, thank you very much. "

"Oh just get your suicidal flank on down there and make some kind of distraction."

"I'm not suicidal, it's just hard to keep moving sometimes."

"Pfft, sure it is now, go make a distraction and make it good."

"No. I say you make the distraction, or nopony makes on."

"I can be a distraction." Sweetie Belle rose her hand and smiled.

"You know what, and Rarity is gonna hate me for this, but I think you should do it Sweetie belle." Applejack looked back at the Warehouse there were four visible guards."Okay, Sweetie Belle, what I need you to do is walk just enough so those ponies can see you. They'll chase you back over this way then their gonna catch you. That's gonna give me and Sky here, enough time to rescue my sis and Scootaloo.

"Then who's gonna rescue me?"

"You're gonna rescue yourself. Didn't twilight try to teach you that, basic teleporwhatsit stuff?" Applejack tapped on her horn."And if you can't we'll just bust in and save you before they get you inside, sounds like a plan?"

I nodded and so did Sweetie Belle. Sweetie belle walked out into the clearing, a few bullets went by her then stopped, they realized she was alive. Me and Applejack made our way around to the back peaking into a warehouse window, I saw an orange pegasus, gagged and chained to the wall.. Thin rivers off blood streamed from a large cut across her face, tears poured out of her eyes. As she tried to wipe them away, the restraints on her arms snapped back and made her hooves bleed out. The whole wall had been covered with her blood, who knows how long she'd been there.

"Scootaloo." Applejack whispered. The pegasus looked toward as but was being held tightly to the wall, several whines escaped her mouth as she tried to get loose of her chains. She gave up and went back to crying. "Hold on Scootaloo, were gonna get you outta there." Applejack, much to my irritation, grabbed my toolbox. Taking out my hammer she smashed the window open. As we entered the tormented sounds of other ponies hit our ears. "Sky, see if you can get Scootaloo down, I'm gonna go find mah sis."

I saluted then removed a screwdriver from my toolbox. I removed the gag from her mouth and she inhaled deeply, "Behind you." came her hoarse voice. I turned and was hit with a blunt object. I felt my face instantly swell up, staggering I held up my bladed hoof. Another blunt object hit me from behind and I staggered toward the pony from before, he also hit me. I fell to the ground an unsettling dizziness started to overcome me, Droplets of blood fell onto the floor and all I could assume was, that it was mine.

I tried to stand back up I couldn't die, not when I didn't want to. I staggered over to one of the two ponies and laid my hoof on his shoulder, He struck me down...darkness.

* * *

Salsa's POV

* * *

I was being dragged across the ground I felt my fur chafing, and found it very hard to breath. I was lifted up and instantly felt a radiating pain in my hooves. Thrashing about I found my eyes weren't opening and I was unable to turn my head all I could see was the darkness of my eyelids. I tried to say something but found that my mouth was also unable to be opened, I bucked and tried everything to stop the pain coursing through my hooves and down my spine but it was useless, I was hung.

"Quit your moving your only going to make it worse for yourself." I heard the pegasus's voice from earlier, I took his advice. My heart racing. What I assumed to be blood, was dripping from my strung up hooves, my body felt weak and helpless. his hoof touched the side of my face, "Shhhhhh" Something sharp ran along my cheek drawing blood as it went. Coming to my mouth I heard a popping noise and resistance loosen, opening my mouth I gasped for air.

"Where am I!" I shouted at him. "Why can't I see!"

I heard him laugh evilly, "I sewed your mouths shut, also your eyes, but you could've guessed that."

I spat on what I hope was his eye, "Piss off." His hoof connected to my stomach and I felt like throwing up. I felt tears streaming down my face as I hung helplessly in a room with a psychopath. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

"She's right here can't you see her?" A sharp pain ran across my eye and I let out another howl of pain, my vision was a blurred canvas of reds and pinks. I couldn't keep the eye open and quickly shut it.

"Let us go!" I wanted to spit on him again but feared getting hit. The constant burning of my hooves was another thing I feard."Why are you doing this, Ponies are supposed to stick together."

"Bull!" he spat, "Ponies aren't supposed to stick together we're wild animals, that's all we'll ever be!"

"Wh-Where am I?" I heard Pinkie's voice."Salsa you there, Why can't I see anything?"

I opened my eye, "Pinkie Pie!"

"Salsa, were are we. My hooves are burning like crazy." I focused the best I could and managed to make out Pinkie Pie she was hanging by her sickle odds were, so was I. Her eyes had been sewn shut and blood soaked the top half of her puffy hair. My eye shut again.

"Hey! Who told you to talk!" I heard Pinkie yelp in pain then so did he."You son of a-"

"You hit me first." Pinkie cut him off.

I giggled,"Ha! Serves you right."

He made a alarmed noise, "Hey what are you-" The sound of metal hitting the floor rung all around me I managed to makeout hoofsteps...Silence


End file.
